1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a presymptomatic assay for early identification of individuals more likely to develop coronary artery disease and related vascular disorders. The invention describes gene-specific, protein-specific, and epitope-specific probes and molecular genetic and biochemical assays.
2. Description of the Background